1. Technical Field
This invention generally relates to safe storage devices for guns and in particular to a lockable drawer for storing a hand gun beneath a bed.
2. Background Art
Due to high incidents of residential burglary, there is a growing trend to arm oneself for protection against an intruder. As a result, several apparati have been devised which hold a holstered hand gun in a ready position at bedside. EDDY, U.S. Pat. No. 4,483,501, JONES, U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,148 and KEENAN, U.S. Pat. No. 4,461,442, all disclose similar devices for holding a hand gun at bedside. The devices are all held in place by a member extending between the box spring and mattress. CROSS, U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,258, teaches a holster and bracket which possibly could be adapted to be held at bedside.
The fall, 1988, addition of Hold Everything, a catalog of household ideas by William-Sonoma teaches an under bed storage system having plastic drawers installed on steel runners secured to the bottom of a bed. Drawers are not lockable nor are they adapted to hold a holstered hand gun in a ready position. A similar device is taught by FISHER, ET AL., U.S. Pat. No. 2,673,601, which teaches a portable ashtray having a "drawer". The ashtray is securable to the underside of a chair or table by a strapping member and hooks. The securing means of Fisher, et al. is not well suited for attachment to the underside of a bed, as the metal angle iron bed frame members cannot be hooked into. Additionally, the "drawer" of Fisher, et al. is not readily adapted to hold a holstered gun in a ready position at bedside.
What is needed is a lockable, recessed drawer which is easily attached to the underside of a bed and which also provides a means for holding a holstered hand gun in a ready position at bedside. Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a lockable, recessed drawer for safe storage of a hand gun, and at the same time providing a holster post for holding a holstered gun in a ready position at bedside.